


i watched, i saw, i came (let me join you)

by sobsicles



Series: SOBS SH Bingo [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scenes, Camming, Claiabelle are adorable, Coming Untouched, I love these three so much, Jace and Raphael are in love fight me, Jace is a cam boy, Jace is having the time of his life, M/M, Magnus and Alec are mostly in the background, Meet-Cute, Multi, Raphael is asexual, Raphael joins him, Simon is perpetually in a state of panic, Simon just wants a nap, accurate portrayals of asexuality, ball-gagging, being restrained by rope, but he never does anything sexual, but theyre having a great time together, inaccurate portrayals of college, oh my god they were roommates, trust me im the author i know these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/pseuds/sobsicles
Summary: Jace and Raphael are Simon's favorite cam-boys to watch, and he wishes he could meet them at least once in his life. A chance encounter leads him to have to spend two weeks with them. It turns out that meeting the two men that star in all of his fantasies is a lot more stressful than he'd expected.Featuring coffee-spitting, internal panic, keyboard-smashing, and maybe--just maybe--the process of falling in love.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Series: SOBS SH Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609996
Comments: 32
Kudos: 197
Collections: SHBingo





	i watched, i saw, i came (let me join you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the SH Bingo Square: Sex Work 
> 
> Warnings for: Awkward Moments, Bad first encounters, keyboard-smashing, crying from intense pleasure and a some pain (but it's the good kind of pain), and Japhael being relationship goals. 
> 
> Should Note: The Author is having a great time with this pairing and loves them very much.

**_July 26th, 2018, approximately 1am_ **

  
  


Jace watches the screen out of the corner of his eye, the glide of the incoming text scrolling faster and faster. This is usually when people jump in to type something and leave comments, donating money. Just as he's on the brink of orgasm, his cock heavy in his hand, red and stiff, the tip pearled with precum. This is what the people come to see, a pretty boy seconds from coming after edging himself for so long, the release a relief for everyone. 

Just as he's about to drag his lubed hand up his length and squeeze at the cockhead, pushing him to orgasm, the door to his room opens and he freezes. 

Raphael merely stops in the doorway for a second, takes in what Jace is doing, then continues into the room without comment. He carelessly moves over to his bed, dropping his bag on top and sorting through it, and he doesn't look alarmed by what's happening behind him at all. Jace wants to say something, but he has an image to maintain, so he closes his eyes and finishes as quickly as possible. 

He can't help but gasp through it--he's been edging himself for nearly an  _ hour.  _ The comment section explodes with people praising him and donating money, and he signs off with his usual departure, a sultry wink and a grin. However, as soon as his camera is off, he covers his lap with his blanket and turns to face Raphael, who is now reading. 

"It's not what you think," Jace blurts out. 

Raphael turns a page. "You're a cam-boy." 

"Okay," Jace says wearily, "so it's exactly what you think. But listen, to be fair, I'm not--" 

"Jace." Raphael slowly puts down the book, looking at him blankly. "I don't care what you do with your spare time. It's none of my business." 

Jace frowns at him as he picks his book back up, apparently through with the conversation now. He supposes he shouldn't be too surprised; Raphael so rarely shows interest in much outside of his studies, always so aloof about everything. Shrugging it off, he turns back to his computer, scrolling through the comment section to see how much he made off this session before it hits his wallet tomorrow. 

Among the commentary, Jace finds something he does not expect. He blinks as he slowly reads through the section where Raphael had come in. 

"Uh, Raphael?" Jace mutters carefully. 

"What?" 

"So, listen, say that I could help you get an extra bit of cash with the added benefit of you getting to boss me around for about an hour a day. Would you be interested in that, by chance?" 

Raphael shuts his book with a snap. "Let's just say I am. What exactly would I have to do?" 

"Nothing sexual. I know you're not into that." Jace turns to face Raphael with his eyebrows raised. "My, uh, viewers seem to think you're my boyfriend and would be into you being involved in some way." 

"And what are you suggesting?" 

"I'll pay you a third of my earnings for you to sit on your bed, out of sight of the camera, and tell me what to do. A half of my earnings if you're a bit more involved--touching,  _ acting,  _ etcetera. You in?"

"Hmmm." Raphael tilts his head, pursing his lips as he considers it. "And I won't ever have to  _ actually  _ have sex, get naked on camera, or let anyone touch me?" 

"Scout's honor." 

"Were you even a scout?" 

"I was, actually," Jace says defensively. 

Raphael's lips twitch. "And, just to be certain, I'll be the one in charge of you, right?" 

"Yes," Jace mutters with a sigh, rolling his eyes. 

"Well then." Raphael shrugs and opens his book again. "Let me know when I start." 

* * *

**_February 17th, 2020, approximately 2am_ **

  
  


Simon inhales sharply as he stares at his screen, his eyes wide as he watches Jace slowly raise himself off the bright purple dildo, then sink back down. From somewhere in the background, Raphael's soft voice tells him when to lift up and when to settle down. 

Jace looks so  _ pretty.  _

His entire chest is flushed, legs spread wide to show the heavy red length of his cock standing at attention. From the angle, Simon can  _ just  _ make out the sight of the black, nylon rope that ties his wrists and arms together behind his back. He remembers Raphael's hands on the screen, efficiently tying knots, quietly asking if it was comfortable, then disappearing altogether to leave Jace on his own. God, the sight of his hands looping the rope and pulling Jace's arms snug, making his back arch, it's something Simon will  _ never _ forget. 

Jace lets out a low moan when Raphael tells him to be still, just hovering over the dildo. His chest heaves as he squirms, pulling on his restraints, thighs quivering in front of the camera. Simon holds his breath, equally on edge, waiting for the moment Jace will be allowed to sink back down on the dildo. 

Simon takes this moment to slap his hand against his keyboard, entering a jumble of words into the comment box, then presses send. That's usually what sums up his thoughts and feelings about this, so that's generally what he comments if he ever does. 

"Oh," Raphael says, amused, from off-camera, apparently watching the influx of comments as well as telling Jace what to do, "our favorite keyboard smasher is back. Tell Sigh-man hello, Jace." 

Jace grunts and drops his head, peering right into the camera with bright eyes. "Hey," he chokes out. 

Simon's heart swells in his chest, stupidly pleased by the acknowledgement, and he keyboard-smashes harder to convey his pleasure. Raphael's cool chuckle makes him shiver--god, his voice is just... _ criminal.  _ Just as illegal as Jace patiently waiting to fuck himself on his dildo, at his boyfriend's command. They must be so beautiful together. 

"Go ahead," Raphael says finally. "Hard and fast. Don't stop until you come." 

With a low groan of relief, Jace instantly drops back down, gasping at the dildo pressing up into him. Simon's lips part at the sight of it, of the dildo disappearing into him, of Jace's blotchy skin sweating. The red flush showing his strain makes his tattoos stick out, makes the rope against his arms look stark. He's so  _ perfect.  _

Jace grinds down hard and jerks up, over and over, his head tipping back as he fucks himself to completion, moaning loudly as he comes untouched finally. His whole body shudders, and he drops his head forward, fully seated on the dildo as his dick twitches and spills right in front of the camera. He's panting by the end of it, trembling from where he stays seated, and Raphael's hands appear on screen. 

His hands are pale, his fingers are long, his fingernails are perfectly manicured and maintained. His skin is smooth and unblemished, veins raising beneath it as his hands work, turning Jace to the side to remove the ropes with deft fingers. Simon's mouth goes dry as he watches. He's studied these hands almost obsessively, and they make him a little breathless, especially when they brush up against Jace's skin, pale against pink,  _ pretty.  _ As the ropes fall away, Simon inhales sharply and bites back on a groan at the sight of the marks that twist up his arms almost possessively, showing how Jace had rubbed them raw against his skin, mindless with pleasure and need, not even noticing the pain--or, possibly, liking it just as much. 

Jace signs off too soon, tiredly smiling and managing a wink while he promises to be back soon, and Simon watches the screen until it goes black. He desperately wishes he had money so he could give them some; they fucking  _ deserve  _ it. 

Simon has been watching them for almost two years now, tuning in every session like it's his favorite show, and it just might be. He'd found them one night while trailing the web for something to mend his broken heart after he and Clary broken up for good. He'd watched one session and been hooked instantly, forgetting about Clary altogether as he lost himself into Jace and Raphael. Of course, he and Clary are perfectly fine, still best friends, and Simon has long since moved on. Well, from her, but Jace and Raphael? Yeah, he's not even  _ close  _ to letting them go. 

He wishes there was some kind of porn convention with a camming section, just so he could see them in person, watch them interact normally. He's never actually seen Jace fully clothed, and he's only seen Raphael fully a number of times. He wishes he could humanize them more in his head. 

The most he can do is not get off while watching them. He refuses to, unwilling to make them just sexual objects in his mind, and he's usually too enthralled by what's happening on the screen to even touch himself. Afterwards, however, he gets off immediately, just like he does tonight, shoving his hands into his pants and moaning. 

He comes embarrassingly quick. 

Relaxing back into his covers, he releases a soft sigh and closes his laptop, pulling the earbuds out of his ears. His dorm is really quiet in Magnus' absence. He's used to falling asleep to Magnus' soft snores, but since Magnus is gone, he's adjusting to the strange silence. Magnus left just yesterday to pick up his boyfriend, his best friend, and two other tag-alongs that Magnus doesn't actually know. 

Simon is pretty sure that bringing four others from another college into theirs is a bad idea--he especially protested when he learned that Magnus was giving up his bed to two of them, choosing instead to get a hotel room with his boyfriend. Clary is no better; she's going to have to share her actual bed with a virtual stranger, some girl she doesn't even know, and she'll have to listen to Maia--her roommate and sort-of fuck buddy--complain about it the whole time. Simon does not envy her at all. 

Magnus should be back in the morning, at the latest, after spending the night with his boyfriend, before bringing everyone back the next day. They're just on the other side of town, about an hour from this college, so it's not like it's a road trip or anything. Simon figures it's best to catch  _ some  _ sleep, that way he won't be a walking idiot the following day. 

The clock edges towards 3am. 

Yeah, idiot it is. 

* * *

**_February 18th, 2020, approximately 8am_ **

  
  


Simon wakes to a pillow unceremoniously smacking him in the face. He jerks up, blinking around groggily as he groans, and when he catches sight of Clary's fuzzy form, he squints and glares at her. 

"Jesus, Fray," he rasps, sitting up to fumble for his eye contacts, "warn a guy." 

"Up and at 'em, Lewis, we've got places to be and people to meet," Clary says cheekily, walking backwards to plop down on Magnus' bed. 

Simon's jaw cracks with a yawn, and yeah, he most  _ definitely _ didn't get enough sleep. "Can't I just skip it?" he mumbles, even as he pulls himself to his feet and stumbles towards his closet. 

"If I have to suffer, so do you," Clary tells him pleasantly. "Besides, don't you want to meet the guys you'll be sleeping across the room from for the next two weeks? Personally, I'm looking forward to getting to know the girl who's going to have to put up with Maia's glares and my snoring." 

"Why don't you just sleep with  _ Maia?"  _ Simon mutters, not for the first time. 

Clary heaves a sigh. "I've already  _ told  _ you, Maia refuses. She's pretending she doesn't have feelings, remember? I'm hoping she'll get jealous and just get over it, but we'll see." 

"She's so complicated," Simon says, tugging off his shirt and throwing it in his laundry basket before sliding into his fresh shirt. "Jordan really messed her up, man. You'd never hurt her, she  _ has _ to know that, but she just keeps right on distancing herself." He dips his voice into a horrible falsetto. "Oh, Clary, it's just sex. I don't want a relationship, but here's the kicker, I'm in looooove with you." 

"Yeah, you're telling me." Clary snorts and flops back down on Magnus' bed with a dramatic sigh. "Why won't she just let me  _ date  _ her? I would date her so hard. I'm talking the whole nine yards--wine and dining, gifts, flowers, all of it." 

"Maybe that's why." Simon shoots her an amused look as he shimmies into his jeans. "You know Maia isn't the warm and fuzzy type." 

"Well, yes, but also no," Clary says, sitting back up to frown at Simon. "She's really soft after sex. One time, she  _ cried  _ during sex when I--" 

Simon flaps a hand frantically. "Ah, ah! There are some things I really shouldn't know, Clary. But uh, I get what you're saying. She's hard and tough on the outside, mushy and sweet on the inside. Got it."

Clary sighs and shakes her head, pushing to her feet as Simon finishes putting on his shoes. "Well, we'll see how me sharing a bed with another girl goes. Are you ready to go? Magnus wants us to meet him at the cafe a few blocks away." 

"Yeah," Simon says through another yawn, "let's go."

They head out, leaving the dorm rooms together, quietly talking as they go. Clary complains some more about Maia, whining about their predicament, and Simon tries not to trip over his own feet as he listens like best friends are supposed to. The little rant about Maia just turns into a tangent about how happy Clary is _ with  _ Maia, and Simon stops listening as much, having already heard this plenty of times. 

They reach the cafe about fifteen minutes later, and Clary waves him towards the counter before he can even find the others, demanding he get them their regular orders. Simon rolls his eyes but goes, faintly annoyed that there's no line. He actually is slightly curious about those who are here with Magnus. He's never met the boyfriend, or the best friend, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to look at them before he actually met them. However, any opportunity he has to do so is thwarted at every turn, and he eventually gives up. 

His drinks are made so fast that he barely even gets to walk from placing the order to the pick-up counter. He holds the warm drinks and carefully starts picking his way through the crowd, grumbling low under his breath as he listens for the faint sound of Clary's voice. Everyone seems to be in his way today, not giving him sight of the table he's moving towards, and even when he does finally reach it, Magnus stands and blocks his view of everyone besides Clary and himself. 

"Thank you," Clary chirps pleasantly, plucking the coffee from his hands with a broad smile. 

Magnus takes his shoulder. "Simon, I want you to meet Alec, my lovely boyfriend," he says, turning to wave at the guy, and Simon is taking a sip of his coffee so he doesn't speak. "That's Izzy, his sister, and this is my best friend, Raphael, and that's his roommate, Jace." 

Simon chokes and spits out his coffee, right on the very two people who are standing to shake his hand. He sputters and stares wide-eyed as Raphael's jaw clenches and Jace grins gleefully as he daps at the coffee on both of their shirts. 

Mortified, Simon rasps, "Oh my  _ god."  _

That's--that's fucking  _ Jace and Raphael.  _ The very same guys he just watched the night before. He'd seen Jace,  _ this  _ Jace, ride a dildo like a pro last night. He'd nearly drooled at the sight of Raphael's hands efficiently tying and untying Jace. And--and here they are, just  _ here,  _ covered in Simon's spit-out coffee, looking all for the world like normal people. 

"Jesus, are you okay?" Clary hisses, reaching out to pat him on his back in concern. 

Simon mutely nods, frozen in place, just staring as Jace cackles at Raphael's blatant annoyance. Raphael's smooth,  _ perfect  _ hands come up to snatch the napkin from Jace's hands, dabbing expertly at the little coffee stains, throwing Simon a disapproving look. On the other hand, Jace is looking at Simon in delight, clearly amused at his outburst, and he steps forward with his hand outstretched. 

"You sure do make a first impression, don't you?" Jace smiles brightly at him. "I take it you're the guy we're going to be sharing a room with?" 

"Yep, that's him," Magnus answers for him in open amusement. "Don't let his first impression fool you, he's a very good guy. Great roommate. He takes care of me when I get wasted, anyway. When we first met, he accidentally ripped my favorite poster in half. Trust me when I say his charm grows on you." 

"Oh, joy," Raphael says flatly. 

Jace rolls his eyes and shoves his hand at Simon more insistently. "Don't listen to Raphael; he's always like that. Also, don't leave me hanging, man." 

Simon stares at Jace's hand, very aware that it's the same one he's watched Jace masturbate with. It takes grandiose effort, but he manages to clasp it, shake it just once, then let it go like it burnt him with a high-pitched squeak. 

Jace blinks rapidly, his lips tipping down, and Simon takes a few stumbling steps back. Oh god, why did he think that meeting them would be a  _ good  _ experience? This is--this is fucking  _ terrible.  _

"E--excuse me," he stutters out, shakily passing his coffee to a confused Magnus, "I--I've go to gay--go! Go, I mean--oh my god." 

Simon fucking  _ bolts.  _

* * *

**_February 18th, 2020, approximately 11am_ **

  
  


"Alright, in you go," Magnus says, bursting into the room with a warm chuckle. "Oh, Simon, there you are! You sick? Not feeling well?" 

Simon watches Jace and Raphael walk into the room with their bags, eyes scanning the area before joining Magnus in staring at him. He clears his throat and awkwardly rubs at the side of his neck, avoiding any of their gazes. 

"No, no, I'm fine," he mumbles. "I just--I remembered I had something to do. Um. Sorry about earlier. I was just…you know." 

Magnus beams at him. "Fantastic! In that case, you're well enough to handle these two. They're in your care for the next two weeks. Me and Alec will be around, but otherwise...have fun!" 

"Magnus, what, you can't just--" Simon jolts up from the bed, internally panicking as Magnus laughs and slips out of the room. "Magnus, wait! Are you serious? You can't just--fuck."

Simon deflates as the door slams, cutting his eyes over to Jace and Raphael before  _ immediately  _ looking away. God, they're so  _ pretty.  _ It's like meeting real-life celebrities, or the stars to all his fantasies. He has no idea how to handle this. 

Raphael looks the same as he always does in the videos, dressed far too nicely to just be a college student, handsome and unsmiling. Jace is not at all like Simon expects. He's used to seeing him naked or in really pretty panties that he slides out of, but instead, he's now fully dressed in ripped jeans and a washed out leather jacket over a tight black t-shirt. He looks at odds with Raphael in pressed slacks and a truly mouth-watering grey turtleneck, as fashionable as Magnus is. But together, he and Jace look like a walking wet-dream, and honestly, what the fuck is Simon supposed to do with  _ that?  _

"So," Jace says easily, dropping his bag and sprawling out on Magnus' bed, watching him closely, "you're Simon, right? You sure had to gay really quickly earlier." He smiles sharply. "Oh, my bad, I meant  _ go.  _ You had to go really quickly earlier."

"Ugh." Raphael rolls his eyes and sits down beside Jace with much more finesse. "Please tell me I won't be subjected to you flirting with Magnus' nervous roommate for the next two weeks?" 

"What?" Simon breathes out, eyes bulging as he feels all the air in his lungs escape him on a wheeze. "No, no, that's--I would  _ never.  _ You--you two are...you're really, um, handsome together, and I wouldn't try--"

Raphael looks at him blankly, but his lips twitch ever so slightly. "Look at this  _ chico torpe,"  _ he says, sharing a look with Jace. "Es tan lindo, no?" 

Jace pinches his fingers together with a grin and says, "Un poco." 

"Planea follarlo?" Raphael asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Tal vez," Jace says with a shrug. 

Simon stares between them with wide eyes, lips parted. They don't know him, don't know he's taken Spanish as an extra language since high school, don't know he was tutored by Magnus, who is actually pretty fluent in Spanish. Probably because of Raphael, his best friend who  _ speaks  _ Spanish. He can mostly piece together what they're saying. 

_ Awkward guy. It's cute, no?  _

_ A little.  _

_ Planning to fuck him?  _

_ Maybe.  _

Simon has so many  _ questions,  _ most of which revolve around what the fuck is happening right now. As it stands, all he can croak out is, "Are--aren't you two together? Um, I--I thought--" 

"Oh, you thought--" Jace cuts himself with a laugh, sharing a grin with Raphael. "No, we're not--well, yeah, I guess we are. You could say we're dating and in love, all that jazz. But…" He trails off, pursing his lips and looking at Raphael. "I'm not sure how to explain this. People don't usually ask." 

Raphael rolls his eyes and faces Simon. "I don't have sex. I generally don't like  _ people,  _ overall. Jace and I aren't together technically, but we also are. We live together, we eat together, we even kiss sometimes. However, Jace very much likes sex, so he does it with other people whenever he wants. It's very simple." 

"Oh." Simon blinks rapidly, his mouth falling open in shock. "Holy shit, you're asexual!" 

"Yes, that's the term," Raphael says, nodding. 

"But you--" Simon cuts himself off, snapping his mouth shut with an audible  _ clack.  _

Raphael arches an eyebrow. "But I... _ what?"  _

Simon says nothing. He doesn't think it's nice to say what originally passed through his mind, nor does he want to admit to having seen them on his screen. It's rude to assume that just because Raphael doesn't enjoy sex means that he doesn't partake in it in some form or fashion. Plus, he's never seen Raphael do anything more than tell Jace what to do or help him get ready for whatever their plans are. Raphael never gets naked, never even really touches Jace's cock, and Simon's brain nearly explodes as the veil over that gets yanked away. It's like he's seeing behind the scenes, taking a look into their real lives. 

It feels invasive and wrong, but Simon is so endlessly curious. He can't help himself from asking, "So, uh, how did you two...happen?" 

Jace's smile softens, and Raphael's annoyance seems to go down a few notches, and Simon's heart stumbles in his chest when they share a fond look. 

"We were roommates," Jace explains with a bright burst of laughter. "We started...working on a project together, got closer, and then I decided to just ask him if we could be a thing." 

Simon swallows thickly. "Oh, that's sweet." 

"Worst decision I've ever made," Raphael announces, but the warmth in his eyes call him out on his own lie. He bats away Jace's hand when he reaches out to poke him in his cheek. "Now, he won't go away." 

"So, what project was it?" Simon asks. 

Jace laughs at him and says, "Oh, you wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Simon doesn't argue, doesn't say that he probably can already guess, just looks away and takes in a deep breath. This is a story he wishes he could hear, and by the fondness on their faces, they wish they could tell it…

* * *

**_March 13th, 2019, approximately 1am_ **

  
  
  


Jace whimpers as he rolls just the tip of his cock into the fleshlight, head tipping back, his whole body trembling with the need to press forward. But Raphael hasn't told him he could yet, and  _ god,  _ he's about to burst out of his own skin. 

"Go on," Raphael says softly, his voice drifting over Jace's skin like a light breeze. "Slowly, corazón." 

Gasping, Jace clenches his eyes closed and oh so slowly pushes his cock all the way in, one torturous inch at a time. His skin feels too tight, and he's tugging sharply against the metal handcuffs that keep his hands behind his back. The metal digs into his skin, pinching it, and he moans weakly once he's fully seated into the fleshlight. Everything is so intense, so sensitive, and he's almost forgotten the camera trained on him. 

"Please," Jace whispers, trembling from head to toe, the need to come almost painful. 

Raphael stands up with a soft sigh, moving over to reach out and drag his hands through Jace's hair. He's been doing that a lot recently, touching Jace unprompted, intimately almost. Even outside of sessions, just reaching out without much thought in a way he never used to, touching Jace's arm, his hair, his hand. Right now, it's the best thing Jace has ever felt, and he shudders at the feeling of nails lightly scraping over his scalp. 

"You've been doing so well." Raphael's voice is low and soft, lulling and smooth. "Your viewers say you're being so good for me. You can do it for longer, can't you? Just a bit more." 

Jace chokes on a weak whine, but he nods. Raphael hums in approval and steps back, telling him to pull out slow, which he does, aching the whole way. 

He's kept right on the brink for awhile. Raphael talks him through it, casually speaking to some of the viewers as he does, praising him each time he pushes in and doesn't come. Jace feels as if he's being ripped apart, his entire  _ being  _ straining for release, mindless and desperate with it. In this moment, pushed as far as he is, there isn't much he  _ won't  _ do. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh--oh  _ fuck,"  _ Jace chants, hips stuttering as he starts pulling out at Raphael's request, having to freeze in place so he won't rip in half, or come--whichever happens first. 

Raphael clicks his tongue. "Don't stop. Keep going, but do  _ not  _ come." 

"I--I can't," Jace chokes out, yanking harshly on the handcuffs, trying to distract himself from the hot spread of pleasure that is trying to assault him. "Raphael, I'll come. I swear I will." 

"Don't," Raphael insists firmly, "and continue." 

Jace closes his eyes and holds his breath as he finishes pulling out. In an effort not to come, he bites his lower lip hard, his whole body pulled tense and taut as he sits right on the edge. It's too much, too  _ good,  _ and he feels the tears leak from the corners of his eyes before he can even try and stop them. God, he doesn't even  _ care.  _

"Fuck," Jace whimpers, breathing heavily, feeling the hancuffs dig too hard into his skin. 

Raphael sighs softly. "Good. Now, you may go faster. Do it, Jace, and you may come." 

Jace gasps as he pushes his hips forward, slipping into the slick fleshlight quickly. He fucks into it hard and fast, getting in two sharp pumps before he's crying out and coming, making little _ah, ah, ah_ noises as his hips jerk back and forth in short increments. In a daze, he somehow manages to remember to yank out so their audience can watch him orgasm, but the force of his release takes over otherwise. 

He doesn't really remember much after, completely wiped out from just that, and he barely notices it when Raphael signs off for him and unclips the handcuffs from around his wrists. He's still twitching and drifting when Raphael rubs vaseline into his marked-up wrists and helps him curl up on the bed. Blindly, Jace reaches out to grasp his shirt and tug him down, stealing a kiss. 

Raphael goes very still for a long moment, but eventually relaxes and returns it, and Jace sighs in pleasure when they part. Raphael goes back to taking care of his wrists, and Jace goes to sleep. 

He only naps, really, because when he wakes up, Raphael is sitting on his own bed, casually eating a granola bar and clicking away on his laptop. Without even looking over, he tosses Jace a granola bar as well, face illuminated in the darkness of the room by the glow of his screen. How he saw Jace wake up is a mystery, especially since he cut the lights. 

Jace lays his hand on his pillow and then cradles his own head, staring at Raphael. "I kissed you," he says quietly, lips tipping down. 

"Yes, you did." 

"You kissed me back."

Raphael slowly turns to look at him. "Yes, I did." 

"You're never going to want to have sex with me," Jace murmurs, not sounding bothered in the least, just stating simple fact. 

"No," Raphael agrees, "I won't. I don't even derive much pleasure from what we do now. You look very good doing it, however." 

"But you liked kissing me." 

"It was...nice." 

"Would you do it again?" Jace asks curiously. 

"I don't know," Raphael admits. 

Jace is silent for a long moment, then he says, "What happens if I tell you that I want you to?" 

"Then I tell you to be very aware that I can't and won't provide you with sex. I won't ever desire you sexually, won't ever want you to touch me intimately, won't even enjoy kissing all the time." 

"Okay, and what if I said that I didn't care about any of that? Maybe I just want to kiss you sometimes, Raphael, whenever you're comfortable." 

"Oh, is that all?" Raphael asks, sounding faintly amused, still looking over at him. 

"We could date," Jace says, sitting up on his elbow. "I know you get crushes and stuff, you've told me about them. You even dated Meliorn for a while. Didn't you two have something worked out before he moved?" 

Raphael hums. "Yes. He and I were together, though he was welcome to sleep with others if he wished. Just because I don't enjoy sex doesn't mean that I can't understand why others do. We even considered getting a girlfriend at one point, but he had to move away before anything could come of it." 

"Why don't we do that?" Jace asks brightly, grinning over at Raphael. "We could totally do that." 

"Would you like to?" Raphael asks curiously. 

Jace hums and flops back into his bed. "Yeah, man. You've gotta know I'm into you, right? Have been for awhile. I'd be happy to have you however I can." 

"Very well," Raphael says simply. 

"Wanna go out tomorrow?" 

"Where?" 

"Movies?" 

"Dull." 

"A play?" 

"Better." 

Jace grins. "Perfect." 

* * *

**_February 18th, 2020, approximately 1pm_ **

  
  


Simon can't believe he's letting himself be dragged into this. After awkwardly talking with Jace and Raphael, he's now subjecting himself to show them around campus with Izzy, Clary, and Maia. He hadn't been aware that this day could get much worse...and yet, here it is. 

"So, Izzy," Maia says, walking a little too close to Clary, "what are you studying at your college?" 

Izzy smiles widely at her. "I'm working to become a Forensic Biologist. And you?" 

Maia blinks. "Oh, that's--wow, that's pretty amazing. I'm...I'm just studying to be a marine biologist." 

"And you, Clary?" Izzy asks. 

Clary smiles sheepishly. "Nothing as amazing as you two, I'm afraid. I'm just an artist." 

"An  _ amazing  _ artist," Maia corrects, her gaze turning soft as she looks over at Clary. 

Izzy glances between them. "Oh, you two are really cute together." 

Maia's eyes go wide, and Clary's entire face goes red, and Simon jumps in to save them. "Raphael, Jace, what are you two studying?" 

"I'm in hospitality," Raphael says without an ounce of joking in his tone. "More on the business side of things, but I'm going to own my hotel one day."

Simon tries to imagine Raphael running a hotel, then is terrified by that visual, so he firmly shoves it away. He's pretty sure there won't be a more neat and orderly hotel in existence. Simon has only known Raphael officially for about an hour, and he somehow already knows that he'd run his hotel with a firm hand. It's ironic, really, for someone as reserved as Raphael to have struck a relationship with someone so free and laid-back as Jace acts. 

"Well, I'm going for Physical Therapy," Jace says easily, winking at Simon like that is somehow an innuendo and not just a degree. "You?" 

Simon chuckles. "Music." 

"You're a musician?" Raphael asks in interest, eyeing him in thinly veiled approval. "What do you do?" 

"Guitar, keyboard, even some drums. I--I can sing too, a little," Simon admits, clearing his throat. 

Clary smacks his arm lightly and rolls her eyes. "Don't let him fool you. Simon used to be in a band. He almost got a record deal before it fell apart." 

"What happened?" Jace asks. 

"Well...um." Simon grimaces. "So, uh, there was this girl, Maureen, who sort of--" 

"She was in love with Simon," Maia says bluntly, rolling her eyes. "Simon got drunk, fucked her, then had to explain that he in no way shape or form wanted her while sober. As you can guess, it didn't exactly go over well." 

"No," Simon says sadly, "it did not." 

Jace whistles low between his teeth, eyeing Simon in pure delight. "Well, look at Casanova over here. Breaking hearts and breaking up bands; I never would have expected that from you." 

Simon bites back the instinctual response that Jace doesn't look like a guy to wear panties and get off on being told what to do during sex, but it's a  _ very  _ close thing. Instead, he clears his throat and averts his eyes. God, how is he supposed to get through the rest of these two weeks without them finding out? 

It'll be a miracle to get through one  _ day.  _

"Do you perform to bring in extra money?" Izzy asks him curiously, blinking at him. 

Simon nods. "Yeah, I get gigs every now and again. It's just a nice side-job to help with college." 

"We all do it," Clary says brightly. "I sell art, and Maia works at a bar. Do you work somewhere, Izzy?" 

"Oh, yeah." Izzy smiles at them, her teeth perfect and bright white. "I'm a dancer. You all should come and see me sometime." 

"Oh, that's cool," Clary blurts out. "Where do you dance at?" 

"The club on Seelie Street." 

There's a beat of silence, then Maia clears her throat and eyes Izzy cautiously. "Isn't that a strip club?" 

Izzy nods, not even stuttering. "Yep." 

"You know, I know a couple of girls who strip to get through college," Clary says conversationally. "You must make plenty of money." 

"A good amount, yes." Izzy tips her head, her smile more of a sultry smirk as she looks between Maia and Clary. "I also happen to be  _ very  _ good at what I do, so that certainly helps. I can show you two one of my more popular routines tonight, if you want." 

Maia and Clary say nothing for a long moment, and Simon watches them reach out to grab each other's hand, squeezing tight. They look like they're very aware of how easily Izzy could ruin them, but also like they would very much like to be fucking destroyed. Simon doesn't know whether to pity them or envy them. 

"That'd be--yeah, that's...yeah," Maia breathes out, sharing a quick look with Clary. 

"And uh, what about you two?" Clary blurts out, cutting her eyes over to Jace and Raphael. 

Simon's eyes bulge and he chokes on air as that question registers, making everyone look at him like he's fucking insane. "W-what is this? An interview? We can talk about something else." 

"It's...fine," Jace says slowly, looking at him in blatant confusion. "Raphael and I work together actually. We do online freelancing work." 

"Oh, that's awesome!" Clary says brightly. 

Simon is doing his best not to act like a fucking dumbass, but he doesn't think he's succeeding. Raphael is looking at him coolly, his dark eyes glinting with curiosity. Jace, thankfully, seems to have let Simon's little slip up go. 

"Oh, hey," Maia murmurs, lips curling up as she points at the entrance to a separate building. "We have to show you this. That building has the trophy room. We all have a trophy in there!" 

Izzy's eyebrows raise. "Really? For what?" 

"Magnus got a trophy for best-dressed in the annual contest. He actually has  _ two  _ because he's won every year that he's been here so far. Clary won hers for placing first in the art gala contest that the school held. Simon actually got his for his math club. He placed first when they went to nationals--he's absurdly good with numbers. And  _ I  _ won mine for placing first at the last track meet." 

"She dusted  _ everyone,"  _ Clary blurts out, her lips spreading into a grin. "It was pretty amazing." 

"You do track?" Jace asks curiously, eyeing her in approval. "I used to back in High School." 

Maia shrugs. "I don't anymore. My schedule has gotten crazy, and I knew I didn't want to make a career out of it, so I dropped it." 

"But you should still come look at our trophies," Clary insists, turning around and leading them towards the building. 

"You three go on," Raphael says smoothly, his eyes still fixated on Simon. He tilts his head. "Simon has to take me and Jace back to the room." 

"Oh," Simon whispers weakly, his heart dropping in his chest. He doesn't argue. 

"Okay, sure," Clary chirps, reaching out to squeeze his arm and smile nervously, no doubt internally freaking out about being stuck with two very pretty girls who both have an interest in her and each other. "We'll meet up with you guys tomorrow, right? Magnus wants everyone to go for lunch." 

"Yeah," Simon agrees weakly, "sure." 

With that, far too soon, Simon is left alone with Jace and Raphael. They both watch him patiently, and he clears his throat as he turns around, leading them back to his dorm. Jace smiles at a gaggle of girls that pass, winking at one that blushes to the roots of her hair, and Raphael rolls his eyes. 

It takes them a little bit to get back to the dorm. Most of the journey is spent in silence. Jace seems pretty interested in the public, people watching like it's his favorite hobby, hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket, looking effortlessly perfect. Raphael, on the other hand, seems as if he doesn't even realize other people exist, focused primarily on the college, taking in the architecture, various statues, and even pausing to read the informative plaques. His perfection is a different brand than Jace's, more polished and purposeful, not trying too hard but very aware of how he presents himself. 

Simon's wearing a fucking hoodie with the aglets on the end of the strings chewed off, courtesy of one of his nervous habits. God, he feels so stupid. 

When they do finally reach the dorm, Simon leads them in while internally wracking his brain for some excuse to escape and leave them on their own. Being around them is so  _ confusing.  _ They're literally sex workers who he's been watching for nearly two years now. He has no idea if that makes him a creep or not, and he just feels…out of place. 

"Simon," Raphael says as he moves over to the bed. He tilts his head, looking him right in his eyes, ignoring it when Jace sprawls out next to him. Again, like he's tasting the word, he repeats, "Simon. Si-mon. Sigh-man. You're Sigh-man, aren't you? Our favorite keyboard smasher." 

Simon can  _ feel  _ his entire face drain of color, no doubt leaving him as pale as a sheet. Jace's head snaps up, and Raphael's face clears with understanding, and this is the worst thing that's ever happened to him. 

Fuck, he hadn't even made it a day. 

"Wait, seriously?" Jace's eyebrows have jumped up his forehead, lips parting. "Are you? Really?" 

"Oh my god," Simon whispers hoarsely, swaying slightly and sitting down on his bed, hands clasped together tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm  _ so  _ sorry, I didn't--I should have--" 

Jace huffs a short laugh and says, "Oh, thank god. At least I can take off my jacket now. I was fucking  _ sweltering,"  _ before hastily removing the leather that's been covering his arms since he arrived. 

Simon immediately knows why. The faint lines of rope marks from his last video where Raphael tied him up are too stark to pass off as anything else, and they snake up his skin in perfectly symmetrical loops--Raphael is anal about symmetry, Simon has learned. Jace grins and throws an arm around Raphael's neck loosely, which makes Raphael shoot him a glare but doesn't make him pull away. Simon's fixated on the sight of them so close, on the marks on Jace's arms, on the intensity of Raphael's gaze. 

Simon gulps. 

"This is why you ruined my suit on our first meeting?" Raphael asks him, arching an eyebrow. 

"Sorry, I just--" Simon cringes and averts his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Okay, he can do this, it's not that big of a deal. He glances back over sheepishly, admitting defeat, knowing he's caught. "It's just that it really took me by surprise." 

"Huh, so you're a fan." Jace tilts his head and appraises Simon in amusement. "Never met a fan in real life before." 

"I--I'm just trying to pretend that I haven't seen you naked," Simon blurts out. 

Jace's smile turns sharp. "I'd rather you didn't. Helps with the anticipation." 

"Anticipation?" Simon asks in a high-pitched squeak that he's not even ashamed of right now. "For  _ what?"  _

"Dios mio," Raphael mutters, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh, we're definitely having sex  _ now,"  _ Jace tells him with a nod, like this has somehow become obvious in the span of the last few seconds. "I was interested  _ before,  _ but now that I know you're a fan…" 

Simon's eyes bulge. "It--it's not like that!" 

"Then how is it?" Raphael murmurs, eyeing him doubtfully. 

"I don't... _ you know.  _ I just watch," Simon admits, his face heating up from mortification. "Look, I don't even watch porn all that much because I can't, like, focus? I just think about the fact that there's someone else working the camera, or how the people in the scene are probably strangers, or the fact that it's...that it's impersonal. But me and Clary broke up after--well, long story short, we were best friends and I was in love with her, but she wasn't in love with me and dating didn't work. My point  _ is,  _ I was...sad and just trying to--" 

"Sadsturbation," Jace puts in knowingly. "Sad masturbation. It's a thing." 

"Is it?" Simon mutters faintly. 

Jace nods. "Mhm. One time, me and Raphael got into a fight--one of our first big ones--so I just got off in between eating ice cream and watching chick flicks. It's normal, trust me. Continue." 

"I would like to point out that he was being  _ incredibly  _ dramatic, and I did not react anything like he did," Raphael says, lips twitching. "But yes, continue." 

Jace rolls his eyes and lifts his free hand to poke at Raphael's cheek, grinning when Raphael swats his hand away with a warning look. 

"Well, I somehow found Jace's channel, and it was…" Simon clears his throat. "...helpful." 

"I'll bet," Jace says smugly. "Cleared that heartache right up, didn't I?" 

"Sort of," Simon admits sheepishly. "Well, _both_ of you did, anyway. But I never, you know, actually did anything while watching. I _just_ watched." 

"Wait, seriously?" Jace frowns at him, leaning into Raphael's side. "You didn't get off while watching?" 

"No,  _ never,"  _ Simon says fiercely. 

"But after," Raphael prompts. 

Simon blushes yet again. "Well,  _ yeah,  _ I did after. But I always give you two my full attention." 

"Oh, look at that," Jace murmurs in amusement, watching Simon with a grin, "he feels compelled to be sweet and respectful to two complete strangers. Now,  _ that's  _ adorable." 

Raphael hums. "Este es un buen rasgo," he murmurs, turning to look at Jace. "Ahora tienes que follarlo, cariño." 

"Yeah, I know," Jace says with a nod. 

"Good trait aside," Simon chokes out, his Spanish rusty but not nonexistent, "you do  _ not  _ have to fuck me. There's no need for sex. It's fine. This is fine."

"You know Spanish?" Jace asks him in blatant surprise. "Raphael taught me. I can understand more than I can say, but I'm getting better." 

"Magnus helped me with it because I took classes for it," Simon admits, eyeing Raphael warily. "He's fluent. I'm guessing that's your doing?" 

Raphael nods. "Yes. He's my best friend, so I took the time to teach him." 

"So, you've just been watching us ever since?" Jace drops his arm from Raphael's shoulders, leaning forward to peer at Simon intently. "You rarely miss any sessions. I usually see your username in the line-up when I go back and look." 

"I just…" Simon bites his bottom lip and looks away, unable to answer the question while looking at them, too embarrassed. "I guess I got invested. In you two. I've been watching for almost two years without missing any sessions. Well, except for finals week, but you two didn't post anything then." 

"Yes, we know. Your form of communication is very...inelegant," Raphael says dryly. 

Jace snorts. "But it's pretty funny. How did you decide to do that, anyway? The keyboard-smashing thing, I mean." 

Simon clears his throat. "Well, it's kind of a funny story, actually…" 

* * *

**_August 4th, 2019, approximately 11pm_ **

  
  
  


He's one of the first viewers that's signed on. He can see the number by the small eye icon in the corner go up--two, Simon, then 4, and so on… People are signing in now, having seen Jace's little update a few days ago telling them what time his next session will be. He doesn't usually do them this early, but Simon will be damned if he'll miss anything. 

This is precisely why he's sprawled out in the back of his van, relaxing back in the little pallet he's made on the floor. It's actually pretty comfortable. Four thick comforters, making great use of all the pillows his mom made him take from the house, and a fully charged laptop sitting right on his chest with the screen close to his face so he won't miss anything. 

The main reason he's out here is because Magnus is in the dorm, and this doesn't seem like the thing he'd catch Simon doing and  _ not  _ tease him relentlessly for, making sure to tell Clary and Maia. If they all found out about his inclination to these two, they'd hound him about it forever, or call him obsessed. 

He's  _ not  _ obsessed, he's just...appreciating. 

Obsession would be commenting lewd things, making donations and demands, trying to dig into the lives of Jace and Raphael when they're clearly uncomfortable with it. Some people do it--ask things they have no business knowing, dropping a big amount of money and feeling entitled to getting whatever they want. It makes Simon's skin crawl; Jace and Raphael are people first and foremost, not some sexual objects for the masses. Of course, Jace and Raphael don't care to be polite about it, bluntly telling the pushy people to fuck off. 

Jace's face comes into view of the camera, his lips curling up into a smirk. "Hey, more people are coming on now. A few regulars that I see. Robot, GlitterBitch, ScottBarker69, Krit. Oh hey, Cumtastic5 is back, and look, Sigh-man and TobyTheWise are still here. ShivariRope is with us, who is--by the way--the person who posted the links to my page about the rope we've been using lately. Thank you for that, it was really helpful." 

Simon watches the comment section fill with replies, most of them kind greetings, ShivariRope telling them  _ you're welcome, my pleasure.  _ He wonders where these people get the courage to actually comment and be more than some elusive username. Most of the viewers are never rude, which pleases him, and a lot of them always compliment Jace on how well he does under Raphael's orders. Simon almost envies the ease in which these people comment, not at all anxious about Jace and Raphael reacting to them. 

There's some fumbling and Jace's face goes out of focus for a second before coming right back. "We're still doing a little set-up. It's been a year, or about a year, since Raphael started camming with me, so we decided we'd celebrate it. We have a surprise for all of you, one I think you'll enjoy." 

"I definitely will," says Raphael from somewhere out of shot, sounding slightly amused, that voice of his soft and melodic. 

"Yeah, yeah." Jace rolls his eyes and steps back, leaning away from the camera. "He's just pleased because he'll finally be able to shut me up." 

"Someone needs to. Your attitude is grating." 

"No, I just don't roll over for you." 

Raphael comes into view, just the side of his face and his shoulder as he looks at Jace. "And yet, I manage to break you down every time." 

"And you have fun doing it," Jace says cheekily, winking at him before focusing back on the camera, eyes bright with excitement. "So, if you haven't guessed already, I'll be mostly quiet for this session. Raphael will be doing all of the talking, explaining what's going on, interacting with all of you. And since this is a celebration, we'll need someone from the viewers to help out." 

Simon sucks in a sharp breath, eyes going wide. The comment section  _ immediately  _ blows up, and donations come flowing in with people wanting to be picked. Simon balls his fists into hands and swallows hard, waiting with a bated breath. 

"Donations will  _ not  _ be why you're chosen," Raphael says firmly, eyeing the camera flatly. "To keep it fair, we'll choose out of the first six that joined the session by rolling a die. We already have the first six in order, so we'll be figuring that out in a moment."

Simon's heart very nearly stops in his chest. He was in the first six. He was  _ third.  _ He has a one-in-six chance of being the one to participate. 

"But first," Jace says, reaching out to grab the camera and point it to the ceiling, "look at this conspicuous industrial hook we had to install. That's going to be fun to explain to our guests." 

"Shall I explain what we're doing?" Raphael murmurs as Jace sits the camera down. 

"Yeah, that's fine. While you're at it, you can start with the rope. They like to see your hands," Jace tells him, sounding amused. 

"Yes, we really do," Simon whispers, enthralled as Raphael steps into focus, neat pile of rope in his hands. 

Raphael hums and gestures for Jace to step closer. Jace does so easily, holding his arms out in front of him, wrists and forearms pressed together. Simon's mouth goes dry as Raphael's long, pale fingers start deftly unlooping the rope, gripping Jace and angling his arms up for better access. 

"Jace has a bad habit of talking back before I manage to push him to a certain point," Raphael says conversationally, fingers efficiently working the rope where he wants it, pulling it tight. 

Jace snorts. "Shut up, you love it." 

"Case in point," Raphael replies flatly, working the rope down with a small frown of concentration. He lightly tugs at it, gaze flicking up to Jace's. "Good?" 

"Perfect." Jace winks at the camera, showing off his bound wrists. "You don't know much about him, which is how he likes it as a dramatic person--his flair for mystery is insane, trust me. But you know his name is Raphael, that he's really good with rope, and he tells me what to do." 

"They don't need to know anything else," Raphael says with a sigh. 

"Well, I'm going to tell them something extra anyway," Jace announces with a naughty grin. "He says that this--tying me up--is like art." 

Raphael hums and reaches out to lightly run his hands over the rope. "It is. You're my canvas, and the rope is my paint. It makes for a good picture, no? Una obra maestra." 

"For those who don't speak Spanish," Jace addresses the camera with a smirk, "he just called me a masterpiece."

_ "No,  _ I said my work with the rope is a masterpiece," Raphael corrects calmly. 

Jace rolls his eyes. "Right, whatever. So, you're telling our audience what we're doing, remember?" 

"Yes," Raphael agrees. He walks out of the shot for a moment before coming right back. He shows two things to the camera, a small remote and what Simon is  _ pretty sure  _ is a spreader bar. "There is currently a remote controlled prostate vibrator in Jace, which I will be in charge of. This is a spreader bar that will hook around his ankles and keep his legs spread apart, meaning he'll have to keep the vibrator from sliding out throughout all of this." 

_ "Jesus,"  _ Simon hisses through his teeth, eyes wide as he images that, clenching down on the very thing that will send bolts of pleasure through him. 

"His hands will be raised above his head, unable to use them, and all the while, he will be gagged." Raphael slips the remote in his pocket and reaches out of the frame, only to pull a black ball-gag made of thick rope. "He'll be completely at the mercy of whoever the die lands on." 

Simon's heart fucking  _ races.  _

"Please be kind," Jace says with a coy smile, looking directly at the camera. 

"Or don't." Raphael shrugs and slips the ball-gag over his wrist, laying the spreader bar over Jace's bound wrists, making him balance it. Deft fingers come up to his tie, carefully but efficiently removing it, leaving more of his throat revealed. "Since Jace will be unable to talk, or move, he'll be holding onto my tie. If he needs to be freed from his restraints and has to stop, he'll drop it to let me know." 

Jace opens his hands, curling his fingers over the tie that Raphael passes to him with a small smile. Raphael takes the spreader bar and guides Jace farther back until he's directly beneath the hook. His entire body is open to the camera now, revealing that he's naked and half hard already. 

Simon watches with bated breath as Raphael lifts Jace's wrists and guides them up on the hook, the opening in the ropes keeping Jace there. It makes him stretch out, standing on the balls of his toes, his cock getting heavier from just that. 

Raphael doesn't hesitate, just kneels down in front of Jace and pushes his knees apart, working to click on the spreader bar. Jace bites his bottom lip and looks down at Raphael, eyes a little wide, his breathing picking up. Simon can relate. 

When he stands, Raphael shakes the ball-gag off his wrist and steps close. "Anything else to say?" 

"Not at the moment," Jace rasps out. 

"Shocking." Raphael's lips twitch. "Open your mouth."

Jace's pretty lips part, and Raphael's long fingers lift to drag along his jaw, slotting the ball-gag into place, leaning close enough that their noses are merely inches apart as he clips it in place. Jace breathes heavily out of his nose, his mouth wrapped snugly around the rope that digs into his cheeks. 

Simon's cock is  _ throbbing,  _ but he ignores it, fixated on the pretty picture on the screen. Raphael was right, this  _ is  _ art. It's quite possibly the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen and it steals his breath. 

"Good? Nod for me." 

Jace nods. 

With that, Raphael whirls away and paces close to the camera. "So, this is how it's going to go. I'm going to roll the dice, and whoever it lands on will have moderate control. There are five settings on the vibrator, and we will work our way through them. You will decide when I change them by leaving a comment. You will tell Jace when he can come. I'll be watching the comments on my phone as well as making sure that Jace doesn't drop the tie, but the power is mostly out of my hands tonight." 

Simon isn't sure what sound leaves his mouth, but it's not entirely human. His heart thunders in his chest as Raphael reaches out to point the camera towards the table it sits on, giving all the viewers the chance to see it happen in real time. With one curl of his wrist, Raphael rolls it, and Simon holds his breath as it rolls around in a blur. 

"Oh my god," Simon chokes out, eyes bulging as three little dots come to a stop. 

"That would be…Sigh-man," Raphael says placidly. 

Simon wheezes a little, shifting in place, his hand coming down to his keyboard. The comment box fills with nonsense, just a bunch of letters, and it's sent before he can even try and stop it.  _ aszgfkjkksjk,  _ it reads, and Simon releases a moan of embarrassment as Raphael's eyebrows visibly raise at his response. 

Now they're going to think he's a fucking  _ idiot.  _ Not that he isn't one, but this is just ridiculous. There's absolutely no way to recover from this; he can't ever show his face again; this is the end of--

"Well, that gets your point across, I think," Raphael says slowly, one side of his mouth curling up in the way it does only for Jace, and Simon's heart stumbles in his chest. "Alright then, Sigh-man. Am I good to start the first setting? I ask that everyone else refrain from commenting so that Sigh-man can answer." 

Eager to see Raphael smile again, Simon frantically slaps his keyboard, heart in his throat. 

There it is, just the smallest twitch of his lips, and Raphael steps back. "Then let's begin." 

It is, hands-down, the best fucking experience of Simon's life. He gets to watch Jace slowly come undone, splayed out for the camera, whimpering behind his gag. Simon draws it out for as long as possible, not replying the first two times Raphael asks if he can go up a setting, and power surges within him, strong and heady. On the third time, Simon keyboard-smashes once more, biting back a whine as Raphael immediately takes that as a yes and Jace's body jerks as the intensity raises. 

It's not long before Jace has his head tipped back, cock an angry red and standing at attention, precum beading at the slit. His legs are spread, hands suspended above him, Raphael's tie clasped tight in his hands. Every muscle in his body quivers as the vibrators works in him, and Jace's eyes are wide open and glassy, his chest heaving. 

Raphael stands off to the side, watching Jace closely, the column of his throat open due to the lack of his tie. When he speaks, his voice is smooth and calm, sending shivers down Simon's spine. He times it correctly, winding Jace up even more over time before asking if Simon will let him increase the intensity or not. Simon either doesn't reply, which is a no, or he enters an unintelligible scramble of letters, which is a yes. 

And slowly, oh so slowly, Jace breaks apart. It's beautiful how he comes undone, whining and straining towards Raphael like he's begging to be touched, a cloudiness to his mismatched eyes that suggests he's mindless with pleasure right now. He's visibly gleaming from sweat, chest and face blotchy, biting down  _ hard  _ on the ball-gag. 

When the remote is set on its highest level, Jace has his head resting over on his arm as he cries. His entire body twitches and jolts, cock weeping now, and the muffled sounds that he makes are the best thing Simon's ever heard. It's obvious to anyone that he's ready to come, and the entire comment-box is full of people praising him and telling Simon to make him hold out longer. 

"Is it time for him to come?" Raphael asks. 

Jace throws his head back, chest rising and falling at a broken pace, thighs trembling. He makes a pleading sound, tears streaming down his face. He's completely and utterly beautiful. Simon clenches his fists and doesn't give a comment, holding his breath, watching Raphael hum in approval. 

"Lo siento." Raphael wiggles his phone at Jace, whose eyes are a little wild and frenzied. "Sigh-man doesn't seem to think it's time yet." 

Whimpering, Jace's head hangs down. He arches and yanks at his restraints, no doubt fighting the urge to orgasm before he's allowed. Simon watches, rapt, absolutely fixated on him. His cock  _ begs  _ to be touched, but he doesn't dare to shift focus for even one moment, too taken with Jace falling apart. 

Simon doesn't drag it out too long, possibly not as long as Raphael would have, choosing instead to give everyone the gratification they desire. He lightly taps his keyboard with his whole hand, giving Raphael the go ahead, and Raphael instantly tells Jace he can come. Which, after a moment, he moans around his gag and shudders as he finds his release. 

It's so fucking  _ pretty,  _ and Simon watches with parted lips, wishing to burn the image of this on his brain. Everything is perfect, from Jace's twitching cock as he orgasms, to his tears as he does, lips stretched wide and spit-slick around his gag. 

Raphael waits until Jace sags to cut off the vibrator, moving over instantly to help him out of his restraints. The gag goes first, and Raphael shushes Jace softly when he whines oh so sweetly. The spreader bar, then Raphael takes his tie, and then he helps Jace off the hook, taking the brunt of his weight effortlessly. Jace's bound wrists fall over Raphael's head, settling around his shoulders, and he gives a contended hum as he tucks his face into Raphael's neck, still fucking trembling. 

The way Raphael takes care of him makes emotion swell in Simon's chest. It's intimate and careful how Raphael leads Jace over to the bed in the background, gingerly laying him down and pulling Jace's arms from over his head, unraveling the rope. He starts cleaning Jace up, meticulously wiping off the mess of his come, rubbing some kind of cream into the marks on his wrists and ankles. 

Simon's surprised to feel tears spring to his eyes, a pang of  _ something  _ in his chest as he watches Raphael take care of the blissed-out Jace. He doesn't know whether he's emotional  _ just  _ because of them, or if he wishes he could take care of someone like that, or maybe he wants to be taken care of. He's not sure, but when he thinks about it, he realizes it's both. 

When Jace is tucked in, Raphael moves back over to the camera. "Thank you for participating, Sigh-man. Jace will update his page soon to tell everyone when the next session is. Goodnight." 

With that, Raphael signs off and the screen goes blank, making Simon blink and stare around unseeingly, still weirdly emotional and achingly hard. 

He gets off, because of course he does. After something like that, how could he not? He sits the laptop aside, pushes his hand into his pants, and he fucks his own fist to the memory of Raphael's voice and Jace on display. It's honestly one of the best orgasms he's ever had, and it leaves him gasping. 

One thing is for sure, though. Simon will  _ definitely  _ be leaving comments from here on out, keyboard-smashing to show his appreciation. 

* * *

**_March 1st, 2020, approximately 7pm_ **

  
  


Simon cannot  _ believe  _ that he ever idolized these two people. Raphael and Jace are fucking infuriating. 

After explaining about how he ended up becoming their favorite and only keyboard-smasher, Simon had spent the next few days trying to be a normal person around them. Raphael had pretty much let it go instantly, aloof about the entire thing, but  _ Jace  _ had not. Whenever they're alone, Jace makes sure to bring it up as much as possible. 

Jace is insufferable about it, and Raphael often vaguely encourages him with quiet comments that Simon can't fucking  _ stand.  _

His embarrassment had quickly turned to resignation before settling into flustered annoyance. Jace keeps trying to have sex with him, and Simon's trying to pretend like that's not the biggest temptation he's ever had to face, and fucking Raphael apparently finds all of this amusing. 

The worst part is, Simon fucking  _ likes  _ them. Outside of camming, they're still as enrapturing as they are on camera. Even the mundane shit. He can't help but be interested in them. They are basically polar opposites, but they have a lot in common, and watching them together is entertaining. Jace is undoubtedly and unabashedly in love with Raphael, who obviously feels the same in return, even if he covers it up with snark and threats on Jace's life. 

Simon doesn't know if he has a crush on their love or on  _ them,  _ and the answer to that is fucking terrifying. 

(Both. It's both.)

This entire experience has tested him as a person. He barely gets any time to himself to try and reinforce his resolve in  _ not  _ falling in love with these two. When they're not all hanging out as a group, Jace and Raphael are with him at all times, in his space, talking to him, teasing him, and--in Jace's case--flirting with him. 

Simon is not prepared for this. 

"So, you never told us what your favorite session was," Jace speaks up with a sharp grin, sprawled out on Magnus' bed beside Raphael, who's reading a book and ignoring Jace playing with his hair. 

Simon groans and looks up from his laptop, letting his head thunk back against the wall. "Because I'm not talking about this. Let it  _ go."  _

"It could be helpful to know," Raphael says calmly, flipping a page, his lips twitching. 

"I don't have one," Simon grits out. 

Jace hums. "Okay, fine. Is there anything we haven't done that you wish you could see?" 

"Yeah, I'd like it if you'd take a nap and leave me  _ alone,"  _ Simon mutters with a huff. 

"Shouldn't have said that," Raphael murmurs with a small laugh, one that makes Simon's stomach squirm. 

Raphael's laughs are  _ delightful.  _ Few and far between, they're like gifts. He rarely laughs for anyone, but Jace manages to needle the most out of him. It always surprises Simon when Raphael laughs at one of his jokes, and Jace seems equally shocked by it before his gaze turns soft. There is something to the way Jace looks at him when he accidentally makes Raphael smile or laugh, but he hasn't figured out what yet. 

Simon tears his eyes away from the curl of Raphael's lips when Jace pushes himself up, crawling sensually off the bed with bright eyes. His stomach ties itself in perfect knots the shape that Raphael puts on Jace, and he holds his breath as Jace saunters over to him. 

"Oh, don't be like that," Jace sing-songs, lowering himself beside Simon, dragging his hand over Simon's knee and up his leg. 

And okay, this is... _ a lot.  _ The amount the three of them have touched is very low, and Jace certainly hasn't ever had his hand on Simon's thigh. This is making his brain short-circuit. His tongue feels too big for his mouth and he makes a garbled sound in the back of his throat. 

"Um," Simon squeaks, "Raphael get your boyfriend." 

Raphael calmly turns another page. "No, I don't think I will. He's your problem for now." 

"I'm never a problem," Jace says with a broad grin, reaching out to close Simon's laptop with a  _ snap,  _ leaning forward to pick it up and sit it on the floor. He gives a soft laugh when Simon makes a weak sound that is seconds away from defeat. "Oh, look at you, hmm? You look so  _ innocent.  _ Wide eyes, this cute stunned look on your face, and I'd bet all of Raphael's money that your heart is racing right now." 

Simon doesn't even get to deny it because Jace twists himself up, swinging a leg over Simon's thighs and settling in his lap, one hand coming up to cover his heart and feel it thump wildly beneath his fingers. 

"Oh my god," Simon chokes out, eyes bulging as he shoots a frantic look at Raphael, who continues reading his book like that's the only thing interesting going on. "Raphael, you can't  _ seriously _ be okay with this? Your boyfriend is in my lap!" 

Raphael blinks and looks over, an eyebrow arched as he glances them over. "So it would seem." 

"He doesn't care," Jace tells him, sliding his hand up from Simon's chest to glide his fingers up Simon's neck and into his hair. With an intense gaze, pupils dilated, he hovers unnecessarily close and whispers, "Who do you think told me to do it?" 

Simon can't reply, so he just makes another sound that isn't within the English language, almost like the human embodiment of a keyboard-smash. 

Jace looks faintly amused for a second and draws closer, blinking at him soft and slow, the allure of his eyes and parted lips making Simon's stomach clench. He fists his hands at his sides, swallowing thickly, and this is not how this is supposed to go. He is  _ not  _ meant to be having sex with Jace. 

He's supposed to say no because of, like, falling in love and shit, but his brain doesn't seem to care about that right now--too focused on how close Jace is, on how Raphael is still watching them, his gaze a heavy brush over Simon's skin. 

"Can I kiss you?" Jace asks softly. 

Simon sucks in a sharp breath and casts his gaze around for some distraction,  _ any  _ distraction, only to lock eyes with Raphael. This is a big mistake because Raphael simply arches an eyebrow like  _ well, can he?  _ It's somehow equally compelling to Jace's near sweet request, and this isn't  _ fair,  _ this is cheating and double-teaming, and Simon is  _ weak.  _

"God," Simon rasps, eyes flicking back to take in Jace's patient expression, "I  _ really _ want you to." 

Jace hums. "Good, because I would  _ really  _ like to."

"So, do it," Raphael declares, rolling his eyes, still watching them with detached interest. 

That does the trick. Jace leans in and kisses Simon, sweet at first, only for it to take a sharp turn before Simon is prepared. As sudden as anything, Jace is letting out a groan and parting his lips to grant Simon entry. It takes Simon a moment to realize that his hands have come up to land on Jace's waist, nails digging into Jace's skin  _ hard  _ where his shirt has ridden up. The harder he grips, the more pliant Jace becomes, as if he reacts to a pinch of pain like he would to the beginning of pleasure. 

When Jace breaks away, he's gasping and his eyes are bright with arousal. "I have been wanting to do that ever since the moment you spit your coffee all over Raphael's suit and said you  _ had to gay, I mean go.  _ You're a fucking mess, but a  _ very  _ hot one." 

"Kind of like you," Raphael muses. 

"Y-you didn't know I watched your sessions back then," Simon breathes out, stunned. 

"Nope," Jace agrees with a grin. "What, you thought I'm only into you because you're a  _ fan?"  _

"The thought crossed my mind." 

"Simon, the fact that you're a fan just strokes my ego and not much more. It's a bonus. But  _ you  _ are the reason I'm into you."

Simon swallows and looks over at Raphael in confusion. "And--and what about you?" 

"I'm not at all attracted to you, or anyone," Raphael says blandly. He tilts his head. "You're cute, though. I wouldn't mind kissing you, if you want." 

"Say yes," Jace hisses urgently, biting his lower lip and fisting his hand in Simon's hair. 

"Yes," Simon blurts out immediately, Jace's nudging not at all necessary. 

Raphael shrugs and snaps his book closed, swinging himself off Magnus' bed elegantly, not a hair out of place, possibly because there's gel in it. He's immaculate like that, pretty in the way a doll is in its package, not meant to be taken out and played with. Raphael doesn't want that, and Simon won't disrespect him by hoping for it, but he's got eyes and can appreciate what he sees. That, at least, isn't something that Raphael minds, he's learned. 

Raphael likes it when Jace compliments him, likes it when Jace eyes him in open desire, likes to be appreciated and wanted, even if he doesn't want it acted on. He deserves that, and Jace is happy to give it to him, and Simon is more than ready to jump on that bandwagon. Raphael is the epitome of  _ encouraged to look, but don't touch  _ and Jace always respects that, never faltering when Raphael denies him a kiss, never reaching out to touch unless it's without sexual intent. Simon has no idea why that's so attractive in its own right--maybe he just gets turned on by people respecting each other--but he's so fucking eager to prove that he's going to be just as respectful as Jace is. 

That's why, when Raphael bends at the waist to kiss him, Simon goes pliant and holds onto Jace for dear life, letting Raphael do as little or as much as he wants. The kiss is warm and soft, like soaking in the sun, soothing. He sighs into it, relaxing slightly, humming in approval. However, he's ultimately surprised when Raphael licks into his mouth and kisses him harder, reaching out to grip his jaw, holding him in place. 

Simon  _ whimpers.  _

Raphael pulls away a moment later, lips curling up in a self-satisfied smirk. "I do like a good kiss, Simon. Jace is going to treat you well." 

"Yes, I really fucking am," Jace agrees, licking his lips as he tips his head back, angling up towards Raphael shamelessly. "Me too?" 

"Yes, yes, you too." Raphael rolls his eyes but pulls his hand away from Simon's face to card it through Jace's hair, bending over him slightly, pausing just above Jace's lips. "So needy." 

"I prefer the term  _ in love,  _ but okay." Jace drops Simon's shirt, reaching up to cup Raphael's cheek, eyes going soft. "Te amo neno." 

"Eres el amor de mi vida," Raphael whispers, thumb drifting over Jace's cheek. "You know that, yes?" 

_ I love you babe.  _

_ You are the love of my life.  _

Simon's heart stops for a long moment, his breath hitching, frozen in place with Jace in his lap as they gaze at each other. They have their moments of being sweet, sometimes without even meaning to--Jace kissing Raphael's cheek when he splits off to hang out with Alec, Raphael reaching out to hold Jace's hand without seeming to notice--but this is… God, Simon feels like he's seeing something special that no one else in the world is worthy to witness. 

He's in love with it, with their love, with  _ them.  _

Fuck. 

"I know," Jace says, lips curling up into a smirk. 

Raphael clicks his tongue and leans down to kiss that smirk away. It's no innocent kiss, despite the moment. Jace arches up into it with a moan, and Raphael lets him. The glide of their lips is hypnotic, their tongues sliding together visible and nearly giving Simon a fucking heart attack. When they pull away, Jace hums and closes his eyes like he's savoring it, while Raphael smiles a tiny smile and leans back. 

"Take good care of my novio," Raphael says, eyeing Simon intently. He reaches out with his free hand and pushes his fingers into Simon's hair, a curious glint in his eyes. "You will, won't you?" 

"Yeah, of course," Simon assures him quickly, leaning into Raphael's hand. "I'll take care of your boyfriend, don't you worry. Actually, you should probably be more concerned for me." 

Raphael hums, lips twitching. "I don't worry about anyone, but Jace will take good care of you. Won't you, Jace?" 

"Wouldn't dream of anything else," Jace quips. 

With that, Raphael goes back to Magnus' bed and picks his book back up, sitting down and facing them. Simon swallows and looks at Jace, knowing what comes next, unsure if it's a good idea. 

Probably a  _ really  _ bad idea. 

Still, when Jace kisses him again, Simon doesn't fucking  _ care  _ about the repercussions. He lets Jace kiss him heartedly, lets Jace get him out of his clothes, lets Jace do anything he fucking wants. And he takes as much as he gets, stripping Jace down, opening him up, shuddering when Jace rides him long and hard on his bed. All the while, Raphael reads from across the room, occasionally stopping to comment or tell them to do something, calling them beautiful or making Jace slow down so they'll drag the moment out longer. 

When Simon comes, he bites the juncture of Jace's shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, imagining Raphael tracing it with his fingers, aching to leave some part of himself with them. But just like the mark will fade, Simon knows he'll slip from their minds when they're gone. It hurts to think about, so he doesn't dwell on it. 

Instead, he holds Jace through his orgasm, listening to Raphael's soft voice praising them, and he basks in the moment, in this, in  _ them.  _

* * *

**March 4th, 2020, approximately 3pm**

  
  


"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much," Clary chokes out, throwing her arms around Izzy with a wet chuckle and a bittersweet grin. 

"I'll miss you too," Izzy says with a sigh, reaching out to take Maia's hand. "I'll miss both of you." 

Maia shuffles a little closer. "You said you'd come visit. You--you will, won't you?" 

Izzy beams as she pulls back. "Of course. And you both have my number. We'll see each other very soon if I have anything to say about it." 

"Good," Maia says with a small smile. 

Simon watches them and tries not to show that he's dying on the inside. Izzy's departure isn't tinged with too much tragedy, the girls having already made plans to keep in touch and see each other again. He vaguely wonders how close all of them got, curious as to whether they went as far as it seems like they did. If so, he wants to know if Izzy feels the way he does, if she's got this hollow feeling in her chest because she'll have to leave the couple she's come to care so deeply for. 

Magnus and Raphael are quietly murmuring to each other while Jace and Alec have their heads bent close together, looking at something on Jace's phone. Neither Jace or Raphael look too hurried to tell Simon goodbye, and he thinks they might not do it at all. It makes him swallow thickly and focus his gaze anywhere else, an ache in his chest. 

Then, Raphael is hugging Magnus and pulling away, the ghost of a smile on his face, and Magnus says, "Alright, final call. I need to get everyone back in their proper places." 

Simon's heart drops as he averts his eyes. A pang hits him right in the middle of his chest as he catches sight of Izzy reaching out to cradle Maia's cheeks and pulls her in for a quick kiss. As soon as she pulls away, she turns to Clary to do the same. They all look crushed by the fact that they're going to be splitting up, but Simon  _ envies  _ them. At least they all want each other and will work to make sure it happens. 

"Hey, why do you look like your pet just died?" 

Simon jolts a little, blinking rapidly as he turns to see Jace and Raphael looking at him in amusement. "Oh," he says, clearing his throat, "no, I'm just--I'm fine. Never had any pets. Well, I did have a gerbil once, but it bit me, so I released it outside and secretly hoped a snake would eat it. To be fair, I was only ten at the time, so I--" 

"Simon," Jace interrupts, his lips twitching, eyes soft, expression fond. "It's time for us to go." 

"Yeah," Simon croaks out, gaze darting over to the car that everyone is waiting beside, shamelessly watching them. 

"Are you going to watch our next session?" Raphael asks him curiously. "I imagine that meeting us has made the shine of it fade, no?" 

Simon huffs a hollow laugh. "No, the opposite, actually. Don't worry, you haven't lost a viewer." 

Raphael and Jace share a  _ look. _

"Simon," Jace says carefully, "would you be interested in seeing us again?" 

"You want to hang out with me?" Simon asks in confusion, eyebrows dipping together. "Oh, you mean sex. You want to--" 

"No," Raphael cuts him off. 

Jace makes a high-pitched sound, waving a hand like he's knocking Raphael's denial away. "Well, yes. That, too. For me, anyway. But we also want to spend some more time with you. Like, uh, a date." 

Simon blinks rapidly, taking a little too long to process that, blown away by it. "Wait,  _ what?"  _

"We talked about it," Raphael explains calmly, not at all nervous like Simon or wary like Jace, taking charge of the situation. "We both agreed that we were interested in dating you, and Jace is  _ obviously  _ looking forward to more sex with you. If you were open to it, we would--" 

"Yes," Simon blurts out, "yes, please. I would--I'd really love that." 

"Good," Raphael says simply. "Jace has your number, so we will--"

"He does?" Simon mutters, mystified. 

Jace snorts. "Yeah, I stole your phone on day two and sent myself a text. I have yours and you have mine. I'll send you Raphael's on the way home."

"We'll be in touch," Raphael assures him. 

Then, with no warning or care about the others watching beside the van, Raphael steps forward and kisses him. Just a short but warm press of mouths to get his point across. He doesn't expand on it or deepen it, seemingly not in the mood, and Simon smiles a little when he pulls away. Not to be outdone, Jace slinks close and kisses Simon too, just a bit softer and sweeter than Raphael had. 

"See you soon, Simon," Jace murmurs, winking at him as he pulls back, reaching out to twine his fingers with Raphael's as they walk away. 

"Yeah," Simon says weakly, reaching up to touch his lips in a daze, "see you." 

They don't hear him, piling in the car. He watches them leave with a soft sigh, something hopeful and happy curling warm in his chest. Clary and Maia come join him, holding hands while they watch the car pull away. They stand there in silence as the people they're in the midst of falling in love with leave after entering their lives and sending it into delightful chaos. It's somehow as sad as it is happy, and Simon's smile shows it--small but sincere. 

"So, you and Jace and Raphael, huh?" Clary asks after a long moment. 

"Yeah," Simon says, lips breaking into a grin. "You two and Izzy, then?" 

"Yeah," Maia confirms with a pleased sigh. 

There's another pause. 

"You know," Clary says conversationally, "classes let out early next week. It's a five day weekend." 

"It is," Simon agrees. 

Maia hums. "I've never been to the college they're at before, have you?" 

"No, not at all," Simon admits casually. 

"It's a little rude, don't you think? That they came here and invaded our space?" Clary gives a mock huff that's betrayed by the excitement in her eyes. "We should probably return the favor." 

"That sounds fair," Maia agreed. 

Simon grins wide. "We  _ definitely  _ should."

* * *

**_March 8th, 2020, approximately 2am_ **

  
  
  


Jace chuckles warmly as he scrolls back through the comments from tonight's session. Sigh-man had keyboard-smashed pretty frequently throughout, and he's a little too pleased about that. What he thought was just a little crush on Simon is very much growing out of control, to the point that he's rolling his eyes at his own soft feelings. 

"Why are you in my bed?" Raphael asks as he slips out of the bathroom, narrowing his eyes. 

"Sleep with me tonight?" Jace asks, flashing him a grin that would work on anyone else. "It's still weird sleeping without you." 

Raphael rolls his eyes. "You're a menace," he mutters, even as he slides into bed beside Jace, grabbing his phone and glancing at the screen of Jace's laptop. As always, his lips twitch when he sees Sigh-man's jumble of letters. "I think he enjoyed tonight. I believe he has a thing about seeing you tied up, as well as seeing me tie you up." 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he does," Jace agrees in amusement. "Where are we taking him when we find time to go on that date?" 

"I was thinking of the restaurant with the Jewish cuisine," Raphael muses. "He mentioned missing eating Jewish meals." 

"Yeah, on the  _ second day."  _ Jace turns to look at Raphael in awe. "Oh my god, you were totally into him from day one, weren't you? Just like me." 

"He's...endearing," Raphael admits grudgingly. 

Jace snorts. "We're going to make him love us so fast, just you watch. Can't believe we're already halfway there with him already." 

"I must be a glutton for punishment," Raphael mutters, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh, please," Jace replies with a chuckle. 

Both of their phones ping at the same time, and they open the notification in unison. Simon has put them into a group chat, starting it off with: 

**Simon: I watched, I saw, I came. Very nice.**

"Why is he so…" Raphael trails off, seemingly unable to find a word to encompass the compelling nature of one Simon Lewis. He's smiling softly, which makes Jace's heart swell in his chest. 

"He's a dork," Jace declares, eyes turning back to his phone, "but he's  _ our  _ dork." 

Raphael sighs. "Yes, he is." 

They both fall silent, lying side-by-side with smiles, typing away on their phones. They're equally soft and happy, so fond of Simon that they know better than try and hide it, falling headfirst in love without much of a fight. Together, they both hit send on their texts. 

**Jace: Go to sleep, you dork. Don't you have to drive early in the morning?**

**Raphael: You're an idiot. Goodnight.**

A few minutes later, Simon replies. 

**Simon: Goodnight. See you tomorrow.**

Jace and Raphael both share a small smile before getting ready for bed, shuffling around to get comfortable, drifting off with Simon on their minds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, don't hesitate to drop off some kudos and please leave me a comment; I really appreciate them!
> 
> Ta!
> 
> -SOBS


End file.
